


Intento no hacerlo, pero no puedo parar

by Nerdalot



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdalot/pseuds/Nerdalot
Summary: Cada vez que se encuentra con Tony su corazón se aprieta y quiere correr a abrazarlo, besarlo, protegerlo, morder su cuello, tirar su pelo, cubrirlo de adoración, lanzarlo en una cama y dejarse llevar por sus instintos.Después de un sueño, Steve se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Tony no son tan fraternales como creía.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Intento no hacerlo, pero no puedo parar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia partió hace años en mi cabeza, un tiempo después de leer los primeros volúmenes de New Avengers y luego Civil War. Por fin me senté a escribirlo. No se preocupen, está completo, pero prefiero publicarlo en capítulos para poder afinar los que se vienen.
> 
> **Contexto:** La historia transcurre poco después de la creación de los New Avengers. Steve y Tony han organizado al equipo de nuevo - luego de los eventos de Disassembled - y al equipo se suman Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage y Wolverine.
> 
> Usé los términos que se usan en la traducción de los cómics al español latino (The Raft pasa a ser La Balsa, por ejemplo), pero avísenme si es muy raro y/o incómodo.
> 
> **Referencias:** Tanto el título del fic, como los títulos de los capítulos son tomados de frases dichas en Buffy the Vampire Slayer. También hay algunas citas de la serie. Eso sí no tienen que preocuparse, no hace falta saber nada del show para poder seguir el fic. Pero si no la han visto... ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vayan a darle una oportunidad! xD
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios. ¡Abrazos!

Nada se ve muy claro. Una luz roja envuelve la sala común en donde están él y Tony, sentados en el sofá. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su compañero se suba a su regazo, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las suyas.

El beso beso que comparten es húmedo y apasionado. Cada cierto rato Tony le da mordisquitos juguetones en sus labios y lo mira sonriendo. Es una sonrisa brillante, nada que ver con las sonrisas falsas que da en público.

Las manos de Steve se aferran a la cintura de su mejor amigo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mundo se siente adecuado. Como si algo se hubiese reparado sólo con el contacto de ellos dos.

Su corazón late cada vez más deprisa.

Dedos en el pelo. Caderas en movimiento.

Gemidos.

Tony se arquea. Steve está por venirse.

Y entonces escucha la alarma de emergencia.

Antes de levantarse, se masturba pensando en Tony Stark.

* * *

La emergencia resulta ser el robo de un banco.

El robo de un banco por humanos comunes y corrientes.

Cuando llegan al lugar, la policía ya los ha detenido.

* * *

"¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre llamarnos para eso?!", protesta Luke por milésima vez.

Están entrando a la sala común de la Torre de los Vengadores.

"¡¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que era un robo común?! No es como si los mutantes o aliens o nazis se anuncien".

Peter ha intentado defenderse durante todo el camino al edificio. Steve se ha frenado de hacer comentarios, pero le cuesta evitar reírse de la ridiculez de la situación.

Jess parece pensar lo mismo, porque intenta esconder una risita agachando la cabeza.

"Tienes suerte de que Logan estaba en otra", dice ella.

Steve se ríe imaginando la reacción del mutante, pero se detiene de sopetón cuando ve que Tony está en la cocina, sentado detrás de la barra bebiendo de una taza - seguramente con café -.

Por suerte el rubio no tiene que decir nada, porque Luke "lo acusa" - palabras de Spider-Man - sobre lo que pasó.

El ambiente es ligero y casual. Jessica explica lo vergonzoso que fue llegar y que todo ya estuviera solucionado. Tony ríe a carcajadas ante la narración, pero al mismo tiempo consuela a Peter diciéndole que fue un error bienintencionado.

Steve siente su corazón llenarse de amor.

Tony siempre piensa en los demás, siempre quiere proteger a todo el mundo.

¿Cómo Steve no se había dado cuenta antes? Tras todos estos años... Viviendo juntos, discutiendo, dando sus vidas en el campo de batalla... Han pasado por tantas cosas y el sentimiento incontrolable que lo posee nunca se había manifestado.

Por supuesto, querer a Tony no es algo nuevo. Steve siempre ha sentido algo profundo por su mejor amigo. Hasta ahora sólo era algo fraternal y además, Steve nunca ha sentido algo así por ningún hombre. 

En este momento, sin embargo, se siente como si su mundo estuviese girando sin parar. No puede controlar sus ideas, sus emociones son un huracán y a pesar de que quiere huir y esconderse en su habitación para poder entender qué está pasando, una fuerza invisible lo detiene y lo fuerza a mirar a Tony.

El empresario luce increíble, con su traje formal, el cuello de la camisa abierto y su corbata medio suelta. Su cabello está desordenado, como se pone cada vez que Tony ha estado mucho rato pasándose la mano por el pelo. Un pantalón negro ajustado deja entrever parte de su anatomía que provoca un escalofrío en Steve.

Las ganas de tomar a Tony entre sus brazos y sujetarlo contra la pared lo carcomen por dentro.

Tiene que moverse o van a pensar que le está dando un aneurisma.

_Respira hondo_ , se dice a sí mismo. _Actual normal_.

Se gira hacía el ascensor.

Sólo alcanza a dar un par de pasos.

"¡Hey, Winghead!".

Contra su voluntad e instinto de autoconservación, Steve se gira.

"¿Tienes algún plan para el viernes?".

_Di que sí, inventa algo, di que sí, di que sí..._

"No, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?".

¿En qué momento perdió el control de su boca?

"¿Quieres seguir viendo Buffy? Tengo algunos diseños que afinar, pero no tengo que estar en el taller para eso".

Verdad, Buffy. Partieron a ver la serie hace varias semanas, pero han estado tan ocupados que no la han podido retomar. Es una de las favoritas de Tony y hoy, con todo lo que ha estado pasando en su cabeza, siente satisfacción a que el moreno haya decidido compartirla con Steve.

Es imposible decirle que no a los intensos ojos azules que lo miran de vuelta.

"Claro. ¿A las 8?".

"Es una cita".

El calor en su rostro y orejas le indican que debe estar ruborizándose, pero Tony se da vuelta y sigue conversando con los demás, no dándose cuenta.

Viernes. Al menos eso le dará algo de tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

* * *

Aclarar sus ideas termina convirtiéndose en un torrente de emociones, entre las que la lujuria y la adoración son una constante.

Cada vez que se encuentra con Tony su corazón se aprieta y quiere correr a abrazarlo, besarlo, protegerlo, morder su cuello, tirar su pelo, cubrirlo de adoración, lanzarlo en una cama y dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Steve ha amado, follado y querido a muchas mujeres. En ninguna de esas ocasiones se manifestó la intensidad que ha estado sintiendo estos días.

A medida que se acerca el viernes, lo único que tiene claro es que está enamorado de Tony Stark.

* * *

El viernes, en la cocina, Steve reúne todos los ingredientes para prepararle algo rico a Tony. No es algo inusual, a Steve siempre le ha gustado consentirlo. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Su amigo siempre está tan ocupado, con Stark Industries, con los Vengadores e incluso con sus amigos, todo el tiempo haciendo algo dedicado a los demás. Alguien tiene que mimarlo y hace muchos años, cada vez que viven juntos, Steve adopta ese rol.

A pesar de lo cotidiano de la situación, hoy se siente como un acto importante.

Steve termina preparando Fusilli all'Ortolana. No es una receta difícil ni demorada y tiene muchas verduras. ¡Dios sabe que Tony necesita comer más! Es uno de sus platos favoritos.

* * *

El rostro de Tony brilla cuando mira la mesa de centro y ve la comida servida y junto a ella la taza de Iron Man con café recién hecho.

Steve se aseguró de llegar más temprano y dejar todo servido antes de la hora acordada.

"¡Eso se ve tan rico!"

_Tú también_.

"Ojalá que te guste. Me cuesta preparar la pasta al dente".

Tony siempre se queja cuando van a nuevos restaurantes.

El aludido se sienta en el sofá sin decir nada, atraviesa un espiral y se lo lleva a la boca. 

El gemido que emite no debería estar permitido. Steve contiene el aliente y siente como todo su cuerpo se entibia.

"Está perfecto", sonríe Tony. 

* * *

> **Buffy** : She was gypped. She was just a girl, and she had her life taken away from her. I remember how I felt when I heard the prophecy that I was gonna die. I wasn't exactly obsessed with doing the right thing.
> 
> **Xander** : Yeah, but you did. You gave up your life.
> 
> **Buffy** : I had you to bring me back.

Steve no puede evitarlo.

"Y yo te tuve a ti".

Tony lo mira con una expresión indescifrable.

"Me tienes a mí", corrige.

Steve toma la cara de Tony con ambas manos y este deja caer las suyas a sus piernas, abandonando lo que estaba haciendo en el tablet.

Se miran a los ojos por unos segundos. La respiración de ambos se agita. El rostro de su amigo se cubre de un suave tono rojo.

Steve adquiere el valor para acercarse y le da un beso en la mejilla. Es un beso suave y casto, pero sus labios arden al hacer contacto con la piel.

"Y tú a mí".

Steve retoma su lugar en el sofá y sólo cuando van a la mitad del siguiente episodio Tony remota su trabajo.

Por un instante Steve está tentado a disculparse, sin estar seguro de haber traspasado algún límite.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo, Tony hace observaciones sobre el capítulo que están viendo y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas transcurren como es habitual, al menos dentro de su línea de trabajo. 

Al descubrir que Electro perpetúo el escape de La Balsa, una montonera de misiones impiden que cualquiera del equipo tenga vida personal. Mucho menos Tony, que divide su atención entre su empresa y el equipo.

Pasan tres semanas antes de que puedan tener otro momento de relajo y para entonces todos están tan agotados que es difícil ver a alguien en los espacios comunes.

Por eso, cuando Steve llega a la cocina luego de una "siesta" de quince horas, se sorprende al ver a Tony allí. 

Este no nota la llegada del soldado y permanece mirando la cafetera como si hacerlo fuese a preparar el café más rápido.

Tony está usando la ropa que tiende a usar cuando está en su taller. Debido a que su solera no tiene mangas, Steve puede percibir que sus brazos están llenos de moretones, algunos tan oscuros que el corazón de Steve se encoge y su instinto protector se dispara.

"Ejem".

Tony salta, tirando su taza lejos. Por suerte la taza está vacía y los reflejos de Steve son buenos, por lo que consigue agarrarla en el aire.

Tony suelta una risa nerviosa.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo sexy que es eso".

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Steve ya no sabe si va a poder mirar a Tony de nuevo sin tener su rostro con una ridícula tonalidad de tomate.

Para no decir nada comprometedor, sólo se ríe.

"¿Venías por algo de comer?".

"Sí... ¿Has comido algo tú? O dormido, por lo menos".

Es el turno de Tony para ruborizarse. Su cabeza gacha le dice a Steve lo que necesita saber.

Gira los ojos, pero se contiene de expresar una reprimenda. Hay mejores maneras de hacer que Tony se cuide.

"¿Te parece si seguimos viendo la serie?".

* * *

Esta vez no hay muchos alimentos para improvisar algo muy elaborado - probablemente porque después de los días que han tenido el resto del equipo terminó comiéndose todo - así que Steve opta por ordenar una pizza.

Uno de los mejores aspectos de New York es poder contar con deliveries a las tres de la mañana.

Tony se deja convencer y acepta tomar ginger ale en lugar del café. 

* * *

> **Angel** : Loneliness is about the scariest thing there is.

Tony se gira hacía él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Te juro que no recordaba que la serie fuese tan deprimente".

Steve lanza una carcajada y, entre risas, le cuenta a Tony que justo estaba pensando en lo deprimente que se ponía la serie de vez en cuando.

"¿Seguro que quieres seguir viendo?".

"Seguro", responde Steve. "Compartir contigo hace que nada me ponga triste".

_Dios mío, ¿de dónde salió eso?_

Con una media sonrisa, Tony pregunta si puede recostarse en Steve. Este, sin pensar, responde que sí y se encuentra con la cabeza de Tony en su regazo. Su amigo tiene las piernas estiradas en el resto del sofá, descansando su cabeza en Steve.

La verdad es que el rubio había pensado que Tony se refería a recostarse en su hombro y obviamente ahora no puede decir que no.

Ni tampoco quiere hacerlo.


End file.
